Meet Kylie Randall 2: Everybody Hurts
by RfRNathanzROurz
Summary: Continuation of Last Year's "Meet Kylie Randall" I suggest you read MKR 1 before you read this, so you know why they are at the gym...at the dance... about to kiss.


**A/N: Hello everyone, I am back! Sorry I had to write all this stuff again because of my lovely little computer, blame it not me! Schools been tuff, just as well as my love life... LoL, don't ask, most already know! Here's the Second thing to the MKR tale!**

Meet Kylie Randall 2

Radio Free Roscoe

Chapter 1: The Ending

Kylie and Ray's lip's touched, but nervously Kylie pulled away.

"I'm sorry Ray, I can't do this..." Kyie said nervously.

"That's good, because niether could I, I love Lily."

"And I love Travis... let's go get our real dates." Kylie and Ray left their dancing spot and left to find Travis and Lily.

!Other Side Of Gym!

Travis and Lily's lips touched but niether objected... in fact they both were very intent with the kiss...

"Travis!" Kylie cried at the same time Ray shouted, "Lily!"

Lily and Travis pulled apart to two heartbroken people.

"Ray... I'm so sorry", Lily tried to apologize. But Ray just walked further away from her, but she persisted behind him. "PLEASE forgive me!"

"Lily I only have one thing to say to you..." Ray said, completely mad becasue after Lily and he had had sex, and kissed many times, she went right back to Travis and they were back to square one.

"What Ray?" Lily said as tears were threatening to pour from her eyes.

"Right now... I'm really refraining from claling you a slut, because of what you did tonite... Lily, I thought I could trust you, but... I can't" Ray said as he left for home heartbroken. Lily sat down at the front stairs of the High School and the tears than ran down her cheeks.

!Back in Gym!

"Travis... how could you?" Kylie said in a soft sad tone.

"I got caught up... I'm sorry, I love you Kylie..." Travis said coming closer to her.

"You've never loved me... everything about me just reminded you of my cousin, and as I said before... I am NOT second best..." Kylie said before she left angerily. Travis ran after her and past Robbie and Kim.

"Oh great... more drama.. just what we need..." Robbie said before sighing.

"Maybe it was just a little argument... you never know McGrath..." Kim said before placing a hand on his knee and kissing his cheek.

"Kim... you know this relationship we have right now is pure fantasy right?" Robbie said to the obviously clueless Kim.

"I don't understand Robbie... don't you like me?"

"I do but then every monday I try to come and kiss you, and boom we are back to not liking each other, I want you to stay on Waller's good side, Kim I don't want to date you..." Robbie said very bluntly.

"I understand Robbie, but I would like it if we could stay friends..." Kim said understandingly

"That would be a very good thing." Robbie said before kissing her cheek and leaving the dance. On his way out he found a very sad Travis-less Kylie on the sidewalk... he approached her slowly.

"Where's Travis?" Robbie said as he sat next to her.

"He apologized a million times, I didn't listen and I told him to leave, so I think he is with Lily on the front step on the school..." Kylie felt another tear roll down her cheek.

"I can't believe Travis would do that to you."

"Niether can I... I pulled away from kissing Ray, because of my love for Travis, but now I want to go back there and kiss him..."

"Don't regret your actions... it only makes things worse."

"Thanks Robbie, you're real sweet, would you mind taking me home?"

"Not at all.." Robbie said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, they began to walk but Kylie stopped him.

"WAIT! What about Kim?" she questioned Robbie about their dance that night.

"Kim and I decided on a purely plauteonic relationship for right now."

"Oh... I'm sorry Robbie." Kylie said as she patted his back.

"No it's fine, her and I weren't meant to be together anyway." Robbie said as they walked slowly. Soon they approached Lily and Travis on the front steps talking.

"Work with me here... I want to hurt Travis..." Kylie whispered in Robbie's ear,as she grasped his hand and rested on his shoulder, and continued on the way home.

"I can't believe I screwed up another relationship..." Travis said to himself.

"Travis, it wasn't your fault..." Lily said trying to cheer him up.

"Oh really? Well then I guess the aliens messed with my mind again... I should really get a padlock for that thing..." Travis joked, it made Lily smile.

"Feelings made this happen Travis, I like you, and I'm assuming you like me. I want to go out with you..." Lily said looking into Travis' eyes.

"Lily... I'm not sure..." Travs said unsure of his true feelings.

"I'm not making you decide right now, but I'm just letting you know... I think I'd be happier with you than I was with Ray." Lily said as she patted Travis leg and then got up but Travis pulled her back. She looked at Travis with her "Why-did-you-pull-me-back-down-here-while-I-was-trying-to-leave" look.

"I love you." Travis muttered in a soft tone.

Lily smiled. "I thought you were confused..."

"Was... I realized I treated Kylie like she was you...and I was wrong for doing that, when in reality, I loved you all along..." Travis admitted to Lily how he truly felt... Soon, his eyes were closing and he felt warm lips press up against his own. They broke apart and left for home.

A/N: What happened to Ray? Was Robbie liking what happened between he and Kylie? Are Travis and Lily soulmates? Find out in Meet Kylie Randall 2 chapter 2!

End of Chapter 1


End file.
